


Firsts

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Awkward Sex, First Time, Flowers and Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coming out, Will is ready to have some real gay sex with his not-yet boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, before Will and Sonny were official (yay!) but I think it still ties in nicely...somehow.

He's standing outside Sonny's door, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

...a fucking _bouquet_ , god, what in the world was he _thinking_?

To be fair, he's never done this before. 

You know, ask a guy out. Put himself out there. Say how he feels.

...still. A _bouquet_ feels a tad too much. 

Wait. Shouldn't the bouquet come _after_ they arrange for a date? He doesn't even know what he'll say to Sonny, for Gaga's sake!

Fuck. 

The door opens the instant he tries to think of something to do with the flowers. Sonny blinks, beams, then blushes.

Will stands there, fidgeting on his feet for a second, before stepping forward quickly, crushing the goddamn flowers between them, his mouth surprised by the taste of Sonny's lips.

Sonny laughs and everything is alright.

...

Someone once said that sex only happens on the third date or something. 

Will's glad that that someone isn't Sonny, because his hands are in Sonny's pants, and the sounds they're making are loud enough to wake the neighbour's dead dog.

It feels a little amateur - Will blushes at the thought of graphic scenes in bad gay pornos he's watched - but it is more real than any other sexual experience he'd ever encountered with Gabi. 

He groans inwardly. He shouldn't be thinking about his ex-girlfriend while making out with his not-yet-boyfriend.

Sonny lifts his head from licking Will's nipple and asks him if he's okay.

Will slides his hand through the back of that dark hair and bites his lip.

"Don't stop."

He arches his back into Sonny's mouth and everything goes back to normal.

_Normal._

Yeah, this is as normal as he's ever felt, and he wouldn't want to trade any of this for the life of lies he was living in before.

...

So the first time they had sex, wasn't really sex if he was being honest with himself. His knees were trembling when Sonny ran a hot tongue up under his cock. He came embarrassingly quick and felt like he could _die_ of shame.

Sonny was all smiles anyhow, but Will changed that swiftly enough when he gave Sonny a handjob he'd never forget.

...well. Hopefully he wouldn't forget it _too_ quickly, at least.

Will's determined to make up for that night though.

He's new to all this gay sex stuff but he's young and he's a quick learner. 

Plus, he's got all these new toys he'd bought online that came with pretty explicit how-tos.

Surely, he'll find something to rock Sonny's world.

...

Funny how he never once thought Sonny would be into kinky shit like handcuffs and whips and double-headed dildos.

You know how some people say that you've got to watch out for the quiet ones? Because they are the ones who are wild as fuck in the bedroom?

...these nameless folk may be on to something.

At his third orgasm for the night, Will wonders if he can take anymore. It's not like he's got a choice, really. When you're tied down to the bed as your boyfriend sucks you dry then jerks you off _then_ rides you like a cowboy, you don't really know how to say stop. 

_Especially when you don't want to._

The night ends well enough. Unbound and limbless, Will practically melts into the mattress. Sonny yawns and knocks out, half of him on top of Will.

...

The next day at work, Sonny receives a bouquet of flowers.

This time, Will tries to remember to kiss his boyfriend softly enough that they don't crush the flowers between them.

Didn't work.


End file.
